


A Learning Experience

by Farasha



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Greenriders know better than to have romantic notions about mating flights - at least, the older, more experienced riders do. K'van is not an older, more experienced rider. Luckily, he has a friend who's more than willing to lend a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more: Intercrural, greenriders doing interesting things (like each other), Pern porn that isn't dragon-flavored sex pollen, and lighthearted fluffy sex. Enjoy.

"Of course, you being holdborn, I'll bet you never even thought about looking at a man that way until you Impressed."

K'van scowled. "That's nonsense. Nemetith didn't cause me to feel like this. I always have."

R'fel let out a loud bark of startled laughter. "Oh yes? Thought about bending over for your holder friends, did you?"

That made K'van color and squirm, looking down at the table. R'fel looked too damn good when he laughed. It shouldn't be allowed. "Just because folk in the Holds don't talk about it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Just... not with me."

"You're not a virgin, are you?" R'fel sounded skeptical. "You?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" K'van snapped. Outside on the ledge, Nemetith let out a low, rumbling growl.

"Easy there. I mean no offense, I'm just surprised. I'd think they'd be lining up for you and that face."

K'van looked back up at him, startled and struck momentarily speechless by the hot, speculative look R'fel was giving him. "It's not as if I had a chance to. They keep us hopping as candidates, and then you know we're not supposed to confuse the dragons with too much strong emotion while they're young-"

"Well, yes, but Nemetith is what, nearly a yearling now? She'll rise soon and that's for certain." R'fel's eyebrows drew together in a concerned frown. "You really shouldn't wait for a Flight for your first time."

"Why not?" K'van had an odd sinking sensation in his gut. He'd always thought he'd just wait it out and take whoever was paired with the dragon who caught Nemetith, but if R'fel was concerned, it was probably for good reason. He'd been flying Thread for years, and his green Losanath had probably gone proddy more times than he could count. "I thought Flights were supposed to be romantic."

"Shards, no." R'fel pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Maybe for the Queenriders. I suppose the elevation in status is something to look forward to, for them. For us? You're lucky if whoever it is remembers you're not a woman, much less gives a damn about what you want in the moment. Not that you will either, but you'll be the one who can't sit straight in the morning."

"Oh," K'van said weakly. That... was not what he had expected. They'd told him of course, that none of them were in their right minds during a Flight, but the bitter cast to R'fel's words gave him the sense that R'fel wasn't just repeating something he'd heard - that he knew from experience.

"There's ways to make sure it goes well for you, even when you are half out of your wits with it." R'fel took another drink from the wineskin, that considering light back in his eyes. "I could show you."

The silence that descended was only saved from being awkward by R'fel passing him the wine. K'van took a drink, paused, and took another before passing it back.

"You could what, show me how to have sex?" K'van didn't think his face was ever going to stop being red at this point. "I didn't think it took much teaching, I mean, don't you just..." he made a gesture with his hands that mimed sticking it in.

R'fel looked pained. "Haven't you ever tried to stick anything up your ass?"

"No!" K'van realized after it had come out of his mouth how scandalized he sounded and groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Here he'd been trying not to sound like a know-nothing from a backwater hold.

There was a rustle of shifting cloth, and the sound of a chair scooting across the stone floor. K'van's side was suddenly warm, and he tensed, feeling the wooden bench shift under him as R'fel settled close enough to feel his body heat. He froze, his shoulders horribly tense. Nemetith was silent in his mind, like his dragon was holding her breath as much as K'van was.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," R'fel said eventually. "I mean it, though, when I say you don't want to go into a Flight blind."

K'van blew out a sigh, rubbing his face with the heels of his hands. "What's so bad about it?"

"It's overwhelming, intense, completely uncontrollable, and someone will be fucking you at some point. You don't get to pick who, not unless your tastes and Nemetith's happen to align, and that's provided whoever she's flirting with doesn't get out-flown. It happens."

K'van looked up to find R'fel's expression was perfectly serious. He swallowed, his skin prickling all over with sudden nervousness. He'd tried not to think about Flights, and everything Impressing a green implied, but from what R'fel was saying, sticking his head in the sands wasn't going to help him when it came down to it.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything. But if you trust me, we can have a good time, and you won't be surprised when Nemetith rises." R'fel nudged him with an elbow. "If it helps, I'm definitely not offering because I feel sorry for you, or anything like that. I think you're lovely, and I'd like to kiss you. Can I?"

It was making him dizzy, the way R'fel was staring at him with that yearning look on his face, his tongue coming out to wet his lips between the short, dark beard framing them, his equally dark eyes fixed on K'van's mouth. Or maybe that was the wine, but K'van didn't care overmuch anymore.

"Kiss me then," he challenged, because he was a dragonrider now, and he was allowed to ask for what he wanted and take what he was given. He tipped his face up and kept his eyes open when R'fel leaned in, one of his big hands sliding around K'van's waist just as their lips met.

R'fel's mouth was warm and dry, his beard prickling against K'van's lips. It was pure instinct that made him lean into it, his hands coming up to grasp at the R'fel's shirtsleeves, sucking in a desperate breath through his nose. He felt hot from his mouth down to his toes, and they hadn't even done anything yet. He wondered if it was just because it was his first kiss, or if it was R'fel, whose firm hands were both curled around his waist now, reminding him of how many more years on dragonback and how much more muscle R'fel had on him.

He was crawling into R'fel's lap before he realized what he was doing. The kissing turned clumsy as he moved, K'van's teeth bumping at R'fel's lip, but he didn't seem to mind. The hands K'van already loved to feel on his body moved lower, cupping his buttocks and making him gasp against R'fel's mouth. 

"Probably should have gotten you undressed first." R'fel's beard scraped against the soft skin underneath K'van's jaw as his lips moved down the same path. K'van shivered, his eyelids drooping much like Nemetith's did when he scratched at the itchy spots on her hide. "This is nice, though."

"Mmhm," K'van said. It was nice. R'fel felt good against him, his thighs broad and solid under K'van's legs, his hands holding him firm, his mouth and its maddening beard so good on his throat. All at once, he realized that this was the last thing that would be happening in a Flight, when he would be lost in his dragon's mind and aching for any touch. It clicked into place, why R'fel had been so adamant.

"Yeah, this is nice. This is a good idea."

R'fel laughed into his neck. "Glad to have you on board."

R'fel kissed at his neck for a few moments more, but ultimately came back to K'van's mouth, like he couldn't resist or stay away from it for long. K'van didn't mind, and in fact was fairly sure he wouldn't tire of kissing for a long time yet, especially not if it came with R'fel's hands moving over him, squeezing at his thighs, trailing up his back under his shirt and then down his sides. K'van gasped against his lips and wiggled away from the light touch of his fingers.

"Don't - I'm ticklish."

"That's not exactly incentive for me to stop. You feel good when you squirm around in my lap like that." R'fel settled his hands on K'van's waist again, his thumbs dipping into the notches of his hipbones, and held him firmly as he rolled his hips up. K'van could feel that he was hard in his breeches, and K'van only now realized that his own cock was in a similar state.

"I'll squirm around as much as you like if you'll just ask nicely. No tickling." K'van proved his point by sliding his hands up to R'fel's shoulders, bracing himself and grinding down against R'fel's clothed cock.

"No tickling," R'fel agreed, and K'van felt a surge of pride that he sounded breathless, that he was looking at K'van with desire. "This would be more comfortable on the bed, though."

K'van felt like pouting, but it was a good point. He slid off of R'fel's lap and stripped his shirt over his head as he walked to the bed. No big chambers with multiple rooms for lowly greenriders - R'fel's weyr was one room, with only the bed, the table, and a clothespress for furnishing. He sat down on the edge of the bed, nerves prickling through his stomach again when he saw that R'fel hadn't moved.

"Only enjoying the view," he said, as if saw the apprehension on K'van's face. When he stripped to the waist in turn, K'van couldn't begrudge him for staring. R'fel's broad chest was covered in dark hair, as was his flat stomach. It trailed down below his belly button into his pants. K'van sucked his lip between his teeth and made a hungry noise at the sight, wondering how far down that enticing trail went and what it would feel like under his hands.

R'fel came to the foot of the bed, and looking down at him when K'van tilted his head back. "More kissing, or do you want to do something else?"

"Something else?" K'van liked kissing well enough, but seeing R'fel standing there, shirtless and solid and handsome, made him want to know what else he had in mind. He reached out and flattened his palms over R'fel's chest. It was just as solid as it looked, the hair softer than he'd expected. K'van wrapped his arms around R'fel's waist and laid a kiss in the middle of his chest, over the flat of his breastbone.

R'fel nudged K'van's feet apart with his own, forcing him to spread his thighs, and then sank down onto the stone floor in front of him. K'van's mouth went dry, his lips parting in surprise, and R'fel tugged at the lacing of his breeches.

"You'll likely not have time for any of the niceties when your dragon's rising, but that's no reason to skip them now." R'fel sounded like he was trying very hard to keep his voice even as he loosened the ties enough to work K'van's breeches down over his thighs, his smallclothes tangled up with them.

K'van was flushing again, heat over his chest and cheekbones. His cock was bared and hard, and R'fel was looking at him like he wanted to devour. Which turned out to be an apt descriptor, as he wrapped one hand around K'van's cock and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh!" Both of K'van's hands went into R'fel's hair. The heat was like nothing he had ever felt, soft and wet around him, so much better than the rough tug of his callused hand in the dark. He couldn't take his eyes off how R'fel looked, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his hand moving slowly up and down the shaft. R'fel flicked his gaze up to look K'van in the eye, working his hand and his mouth lower until more of K'van's cock was in that blessed, wonderful heat.

K'van groaned and fell back against the bed, one hand still pushed into R'fel's curls, the other clutching at the bedclothes, closing his eyes to savor how incredible it felt to have R'fel's mouth on him.

He felt fingers at the laces of his boots, deft even while their owner's mouth was so occupied. K'van didn't know which was more amazing - R'fel sucking his cock, or the speed at which he managed to get K'van's boots, breeches, and underclothes hauled off and tossed to the side.

"Wait- R'fel, hang on a minute." K'van propped himself up on his elbow and pulling at the handful of dark hair until R'fel groaned and pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"I'm not in a rush."

" _I'm_ probably not going to keep from coming if you keep doing that," K'van said. If being forward had gotten him what he wanted so far, he'd stick with what worked. "I'm not in a rush, either."

R'fel smiled in a way that made K'van believe what he'd said before, about thinking he was lovely. He leaned against K'van's grip on his hair, and K'van let his fingers relax. R'fel's hands curled around his thighs, lifting them up and scooting him backward on the bed until he could set his feet flat. It left him even more spread out than before.

Instead of taking K'van's cock back in his mouth, R'fel kissed the inside of his thigh. His mouth was open, tongue wet on the soft skin, but K'van still squirmed from the brush of his beard. It didn't tickle, precisely, but it was such a contrast to the soft lips and warm tongue sucking a path from near his knee all the way to the join of his thigh. R'fel paused there, lingering, coming close enough to purposefully rub his beard against K'van's cock.

"If I'd known you'd be a horrible tease- _R'fel_ , oh," K'van gasped as the treatment started all over again on his left thigh and lost track of what he was saying. His fingers tightened in R'fel's hair again. R'fel's beard scraped over his skin, his lips soothing it away afterward, and K'van lost all desire to complain.

"I believe firmly that foreplay is half the fun." R'fel kissed one knee, then the other. "Now, there was a point to this exercise."

"Other than you getting to ravish me?"

"You like being ravished."

"I've liked _you_ ravishing me so far." K'van had to let go his grip on R'fel's hair as he sat back on his heels to dig in his pockets. K'van stared at him, dismayed. "Why do you still have those on?"

"Needed this." R'fel shook a small bottle at him, then stripped his clothes the rest of the way off.

The dark trail of hair K'van had admired before grew bushier around R'fel's cock. K'van sat up and touched R'fel's stomach as he had his chest before. He wasn't quite bold enough to simply reach down and take R'fel in hand, but he slid his palm down as close as he dared. R'fel took his wrist and guided his hand the rest of the way. R'fel's cock was warm in his palm, hard and thick. K'van stroked a little, like he would his own, and R'fel kissed him again.

"You're a distraction," he accused, and K'van laughed softly. "I mean it. You're supposed to be learning."

"I'm learning plenty." K'van tightened his grip a little and sped up his hand, grinning pleased when R'fel's hands clenched around K'van's thighs.

"Lie back and behave yourself," R'fel said, with an admonishing smack to K'van's thigh. K'van's grin stayed, unrepentant, but he did as he was asked, lounging back onto the bed with his arms stretched over his head. R'fel's dark eyes strayed over him for a long, lingering moment, and then he seemed to shake himself out of it.

"If you already know your green might rise, it's worth it to be prepared. That doesn't just mean getting ready to fight with her to blood her kills." R'fel's hands left his thighs, and K'van heard the sound of a stopper being uncorked. Then R'fel grabbed his knees and pushed them up over his shoulders, leaving K'van more spread open than he'd been before.

R'fel touched him gently at first, and the touch of his fingers between the cheeks of K'van's ass was surprising enough that he was glad R'fel went slow. He rubbed at K'van's hole with the slick pads of his fingers until K'van stopped flinching every time he touched.

K'van let out a surprised breath when R'fel finally pressed inside. The sensation was so strange, full in a way he wasn't used to feeling. R'fel moved his hand, pushing the one finger in and out. A warm, prickling sensation washed over K'van and he sighed in pleasure this time. He closed his eyes to focus on the way it felt.

"Good?" R'fel's voice was rough.

"Suprisingly, yes."

"The more time you spend getting yourself slick and loosened up, the less chance there is that it'll hurt." R'fel pulled his hand away and K'van opened his eyes with a sound of disappointment. "Don't be impatient - we can do that another time. Like as not since she's never done it before, you won't know when Nemetith is about to go until she goes. Best thing you can do then is keep your wits long enough to get slick here."

R'fel poured more oil on his palm and rubbed it over the insides of K'van's thighs, over the places where he'd sucked reddened marks and scraped the skin pink. K'van squirmed a little, tender and aching to feel that touch around his cock instead. R'fel smacked him again, a little harder this time, and K'van moaned.

K'van gasped in huge gulps of air, trying to calm down his racing heart. R'fel ducked under one of his legs until they were both propped up on the same shoulder, held tight in place by the strong band of R'fel's arm.

"Shouldn't I turn over?" K'van may not have done this before, but that didn't mean he didn't hear the ribald talk that floated around the Weyr.

"Whoever it is, he'll have you on your back most like," R'fel grinned down at him, his cheeks flushed above the dark of his beard. "Besides, I want to see your face."

K'van smiled helplessly at that. He hadn't thought of R'fel this way before, but it was increasingly clear that R'fel had thought of _him_. "So what...?"

"Give me your hands." R'fel leaned forward and K'van felt an ache in the backs of his thighs. If he hadn't been working himself into peak physical condition for the better part of the last turn, he might not have been able to fold himself over far enough. As it was, R'fel took one of K'van's hands and moved it to his cock.

"Oh," K'van breathed, wrapping his hand around the shaft.

"If you can steer, so to speak, you can make sure this goes where it needs to." R'fel sounded out of breath, though he'd hardly done anything yet. He turned his head and placed another scratchy, open-mouthed kiss on the outside of K'van's knee. "Push here, between your thighs."

"Like this?" K'van had to twist a little to get the angle right. The head of R'fel's cock bumped against his balls. R'fel rocked his hips into K'van's hand, pushing against the join of his thighs.

"Good, now- just move your hand-"

"Like- oh, oh _fuck_." As soon as K'van let go of R'fel's cock, he thrust hard, sliding into the grasp of K'van's thighs. It meant he rubbed against K'van's cock at the same time, a long slide of slick heat. 

R'fel's arm tightened around his knees, holding him pinned on his back and nearly folded in half. He moved slowly, sliding between K'van's legs and against his cock in an excruciatingly pleasurable drag of hot skin on skin. K'van couldn't stop grabbing at him - he clawed at R'fel's bare hips, dug his fingers into R'fel's arms, holding on for what felt like dear life.

"That's it, just feel what feels good." R'fel's face was pressed against his knee, beard scratching at K'van's skin with every roll of his hips. 

K'van could only hold on and sound his approval with long moans and high gasps, breathy little cries of "Ah! Yes!" that likely would have embarrassed him if it didn't feel so amazingly good. It wasn't just the friction of another cock against his, or the firmness of the touch, but how R'fel's eyes wouldn't leave his face, dark and hot with desire. K'van felt held fast, safe in a way he wouldn't have expected of something so new and intimate.

He looked down the length of their bodies and groaned again - he could see the flushed head of R'fel's cock thrusting between his thighs and against his own, slick with oil.

"I want- R'fel, ah, feels so good- tell me we'll do this again."

"This and more anytime you wish." R'fel smiled, his face lit up like a glowbasket.

K'van clutched at R'fel's hair, his cock aching at the delicious friction. He stared down at where R'fel was fucking him and watched the slide of their bodies together. He swore breathlessly and tried to shove a hand between his stomach and his thighs. 

R'fel had him bent so far in half that K'van's own cock rubbed against his stomach when he thrust. It felt so good, sweat and oil making everything slippery. The head of R'fel's cock bumped against K'van's balls whenever R'fel drew back. The pit of his stomach felt weightless, like at the peak of a steep dive. K'van's thighs were hot and sensitive, rubbed by R'fel's cock until they were pink even with the oil.

K'van couldn't manage to get ahold of his cock, but it wasn't going to matter. He looked back up at R'fel, sweaty and open-mouthed. Abandoned to the sensations of his body, he tried to clench his thighs tighter, wanting to feel every little bit of R'fel's cock. R'fel groaned this time, burying the sound in K'van's leg, his teeth pressed into the skin - not biting, but seeming like he was holding on as dearly as K'van was.

"Let me see," K'van said, reaching up to clutch at his face, R'fel's beard scratching at his palms. He was going to make this man come, this gorgeous man that he never would have met if he hadn't Impressed a dragon, and it was because R'fel cared about him enough to make sure he knew what he was in for. His eyes were half-closed, dark behind dark eyelashes, his curls sweaty and falling into his face. The skin of his cheeks was a little scratchy under K'van's fingers. Stubble. K'van tried to keep his eyes open to see it when he came, even though he felt like he was going to lose himself any moment.

"K'van," R'fel gasped, his grip tightening, leaning down further. His thrusts sped up, grew near frantic, pressing K'van down into the bed. K'van felt like he could barely catch his breath, R'fel's weight bearing him down and the feel of them sliding against one another too good to bear.

He bit his tongue when he came, but it didn't matter, everything was blindingly good, tingling up his fingers and down his spine from the base of his skull. His cock jerked and shot across his chest, bent double as he was, and across his throat. His hands fell to the sheets, limp.

R'fel moaned like he was dying and let K'van's legs down from his shoulders, letting them fall apart. K'van sprawled, boneless and wrung out, chest heaving. He managed to look at R'fel, one hand pulling at his cock frantically as he stared down at K'van open-mouthed. The second their eyes met, R'fel's closed and his neck arched, his shoulders trembling as he came, too, across K'van's stomach. Marking his skin.

K'van felt like the breath had been wrung out of him again. The noise he made sounded like it. "Come here."

R'fel didn't seem to care about the mess, with the way he fell down on his elbows over K'van, pressed them together from chest to groin, and kissed lazily, with his mouth open. He swallowed up the little hiss K'van let out when his sensitive cock rubbed against the hairy inside of R'fel's thigh, and swallowed up the pleased little hum K'van gave him as well. They kissed with a sticky mess cooling on both of them, until R'fel slid his mouth down K'van's neck in search of what had dripped there, his tongue hot on K'van's collarbone.

"If you keep that up - not that I'm saying stop because it's, ah, quite nice - you'll be responsible for how soon I'm going to want you again."

R'fel grinned against his throat. "You say that like I'm going to object. Why don't we see if we can send Nemetith up early, just the two of us?"

K'van laughed, and then groaned at another hot swipe of R'fel's tongue, then laughed again when Nemetith, sleepy and indignant, said, _You are too distracting_.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a little while."

"Oh good. It'll be nice to have you to myself for a bit." R'fel left off his work on K'van's throat, sharing the taste of something bitter and salty. K'van's face went red again, and he slid his fingers back through R'fel's sweaty hair.

"Anytime."


End file.
